Hunting Legolas
by Jade Stewart
Summary: Aragorn, Legolas and the hobbits have some fun before leaving Rivendell


**Hunting Legolas by Celebrian Helyanwe** ** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** **Title: Hunting Legolas  
Author: Celebrian Helyanw  
Email: elf-friend@truthmail.com  
Rating: G  
Summary: Young hobbits can be exasperating, especially when joined by a certain elf we all know of. A certain ranger and his twin foster brothers take a playful revenge.  
Disclaimer: I do not own The Lord of the Rings, the locations or any of the canon characters. Raniean, Trelan and company belong to Cassia and Siobhan.  
Spoilers: Cassia and Siobhan's series The Mellon Chronicles  
  
Hunting Legolas  
  
  
Legolas could hear the two whispering and giggling. He rolled his eyes and walked over to them. "Merry, Pip," he said softly. "What are you two up to?" "We're going to-" Pippin began loudly. Merry whacked him with the back of his hand and continued more softly. "We're going to short-sheet Strider's bed." "Oho!" Legolas chuckled. "Sounds like fun. May I help?" Merry looked at him dubiously, but he had a twinkle in his eye. "Can we be sure you won't draw Strider's attention?" he asked. Legolas laughed. "Merry, I'm an elf! The only way that would happen is if I do it deliberately!" "I know that," Pippin put in. "But you're Strider's friend! You might do it on purpose!" "Don't worry about that!" Legolas rejoined, laughing. "I have an old score to settle with him from the last time we were sparring partners! He nearly knocked me unconscious! I never did completely settle that with him."  
********  
Aragorn yawned as he entered his room. "'Night, Elrohir! "Night Elladan! See you in the morning, Legolas!" he called as he shut the door. The stars were shining in the window, reminding him of the time he first met Arwen. He yawned as he changed into his bedclothes. He got in his bed and . . . ROARED. He was very tired and wanted to rest, but someone had short-sheeted his bed --and recently, too, from the looks of it. There signs that someone had been in his room a few moments before which he hadn't noticed because he had had no reason to suspect anything. Out in the hall, he heard three voices smothering laughter. He strode to the door. "Legolas, Merry, Pippin! If you're behind this, you'll catch it!" he bellowed as he caught sight of the three. Legolas looked suspiciously innocent. "Who me? ME, Strider?" he asked. "Yes you, Legolas. I take it you're the ringleader here?" Aragorn countered. Merry and Pippin were gaping nervously at the interaction between the two. The thought running through their minds was "Will he be mad at us if Legolas tells him it was our idea?" "Well, I guess, maybe, but it really wasn't my idea," Legolas objected, feigning hesitation. "I only helped put the plan in motion. It would have at least been attempted even without me!" "Then you are the ring leader, Legolas, as I thought! You made sure it would work! I'll get the three of you!" Aragorn threatened with a wicked gleam in his eye. He turned on his heel and went back into his room.  
Now here was a problem. How was he to get even with the two hobbits and the elf. He pondered for a while. Merry and Pippin were easily dealt with, but how to take care of Legolas. That would take some scheming. Ah well, that could wait until tomorrow... wait! He had an idea! But he would need help. The question was who to ask. His brothers probably wouldn't like the plan. Raniean and Trelan would, at the most, just keep the knowledge of the plan to themselves. Gimli would never be able to take Legolas in. Merry and Pippin, well, since they had been involved and he was going to pull something on them... Gandalf? Well, that was a slim possibility, but Gandalf had other more important things to deal with. So that left him with... Yes! That would work! He had really bonded with Frodo, surely he would help. And Sam would help with whatever Frodo asked! After all, he didn't have to tell the hobbits all the details, but even the details probably wouldn't affect Frodo's interest. Now he could sleep easily, since a solution had been found.  
********  
Aragorn woke at first light. Getting up, he gazed out his window. To his surprise, in a tree right by his window, sat Frodo, curled up with a book and his pipe. Aragorn's eyes glinted mischievously. Since there was no glass in the windows, Frodo could easily hear Estel whisper his name. He looked up, wondering who it was. "Frodo, it's me, Aragorn," came the soft call.  
"Oh!" he exclaimed. "You startled me!"  
"Sssh! Don't let anyone hear you!" Aragorn whispered.  
"Why? What is it?" Frodo asked, growing concerned. "There isn't any trouble, is there?"  
"Yes, and your cousins and Legolas are at the bottom of it," came the reply.  
"Is it serious?"  
"Serious? For them, but, Frodo, I need your help," Aragorn replied with a twinkle in his eye.  
"My help? Why mine? What can I do?" the confused hobbit asked.  
"I need you and Sam to distract Legolas from me this evening."  
"What for?" Frodo asked as began to have a glimmer of what was going on.  
"So I can try some elven warring techniques on the elf. Merry and Pippin can be dealt with later. Oh, you might have to distract them, too, if they're there," was Aragorn's explanation.  
"Elven warring techniques?" Frodo asked curiously.  
"You'll see this evening. I'll teach you tomorrow," Aragorn told him. "You might need it sometime, but it only works with elves."  
"What did Merry, Pippin and Legolas do?" Frodo asked, drawing the conversation back to the original topic.  
"Legolas kept me occupied so that your cousins had time to short-sheet my bed!" Aragorn replied. "That hasn't happened to me since I cut Elrohir's hair as he slept!"  
"You what?! You actually cut an elf's hair? Strider!" Frodo was incredulous. "How long ago was that?"  
"Oh, long before you were born. It was shortly after Bilbo came by here on the way to Erebor," Aragorn explained. "I was ten years old and anxious to torment the brother that kept me from running off with them. Anyway, will you and Sam help me?"  
"I will, and I think I can vouch for Sam," Frodo replied confidently. "How shall we let you know when we're ready?"  
"Oh, just get him talking about Mirkwood," Aragorn instructed. "Or better yet, get him to tell you about some our adventures. That will get him really involved so that he probably won't notice my approach."  
"All right!" Frodo agreed. His eyes twinkled at the thought of helping Strider play a trick on the elven member of the fellowship. He laughed as he climbed down the tree to find Sam.  
Aragorn laughed gleefully. He had known it would work! Now he had to prepare to deal with Merry and Pippin the next day. He went to his study, where he kept his writing, drawing and modeling. Pulling out some clay and paint, he thought about the foods hobbits like most ...  
********  
Everyone gathered in the Hall of Fire that night. Elrond told the tale of Gilgalad and of Beren and Luthien. Gandalf told of how he first met Gwaihir, the wind lord. Aragorn told of the destruction of the Umbardrim fleet and his adventures in Harad and Rhun. Finally, Frodo and Sam asked Legolas to tell them of his adventures with Aragorn. He told of their first meeting, in the plain near Mirkwood and how they had been exiled together. Merry and Pippin were listening with wide-eyed wonder. Frodo caught a glimpse of Aragorn walking stealthily towards them and quickly looked away. Just as Legolas was telling how he was fighting Tairach's brood in the cave, waiting for Aragorn block the entrance, Frodo saw that Aragorn was in position. Moving so quickly that Frodo could not follow his movements, he struck the elf below the ear and Legolas fell to the ground unconscious. "That, Frodo, is how elven warring techniques work," he announced.  
Raneian and Trelan were on their feet in a second. Aragorn caught their eyes. "All I was doing was giving Frodo a demonstration elven warring techniques. He wanted to know what they were," he explained innocently.  
They gave him a playful glare and said nothing. Legolas could deal with the man himself quite easily. Besides, they didn't feel like getting involved in such techniques.  
Aragorn, Frodo and Sam quietly left the room and shut the door. Merry and Pippin were gaping at Legolas. Elladan and Elrohir snickered. They had heard Estel's threat the previous night and knew what Aragorn was up to. Elrond was shocked. He had not known that Elrohir had taught those maneuvers to his human son.  
A few minutes later, Legolas came to, to Merry and Pippin's relief. However, by that time, Aragorn, Frodo and Sam were out of earshot.  
********  
As soon as they were safely away, the three mischief-makers burst out laughing. "Now for Merry and Pippin!" Aragorn exclaimed gleefully, as he pulled something out of his pocket.  
"What is it, sir?" Sam asked. "A mushroom?"  
"Not a real one. I made it. Think it will take those two rascals in?" he said, his eyes twinkling.  
"Certainly!" cried Frodo, as Aragorn handed him another.  
  
The End** ** -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------** Home 


End file.
